Sins of the Fathers story challenge
by Lu Bane aka 'Adm. ThunderCock
Summary: A new group born from the Sinful actions of their Fathers decide to declare war on the Shinobi world itself twenty years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. This is a challenge for any talented Naruto writer with plenty of time on their hands. Rated M, cuz there's no way this story wouldn't be. Please read inside to learn more about the challenge. PM me if you accept.


Hello, Everyone. This is Lu Bane, aka 'Adm. Thundercock', formerly known as Lucas Bane, with another Naruto challenge, though this one is a little more different than others I hope. Please don't flame, and if you have a complaint, please be respectful and state your grievances. Now, I know there have been a small few stories that has another type of Akatsuki. Well, here's my idea and please give it some thought before just tossing it out the window.

'Sins of the Fathers'

The plot is set to begin twenty years after the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. The results being peace b/w the five major villages, though it has come at a cost. Both the Tsuchikage, Onoki of Both Scales, and postwar from injuries, the Mizukage, Mei Terumi, die, as well as several ninja from Konoha, though you can pick which ones. I know I've already pissed some people off with killing off who is perhaps this hottest woman in the Naruto-verse, but bear with me. Besides, I expect there to be character deaths. It's the shinobi world after all.

The characters from the series will be adults by now, obviously, but it will also include their children since twenty years is plenty of time for some of the characters to get together and squirt out little nin-babies to repopulate villages or whatever. These pairings can be whoever, but please no yaoi.

Anyway, back on track, the story will start off with a prologue immediately after word has reached the Elemental Nations of the end of the war, than switch scenes to a teenager going around and running into various people of interesting background and abilities. This part is meant to be vague so you can explore it later on. End of prologue, and now in the present of twenty years after the war, we find many things have changed in the world while many have not.

Ninjas still exist and have jobs as obligated killers (that's basically what they are, obligated to kill for a specific village that they're trained and raised in), though there hasn't been any wars, people aren't perfect and there are still things like bandits and pirates and other sickos of society that need to be dealt with. Naruto has been the Rokudaime Hokage (I think that's the one after Tsunade) since the end of the war, Kurotsuchi is the Tsuchikage, the Mizukage goes to whoever since Mei died six years after the war due to injuries, the Kazekage is still Gaara, and the Raikage is still A. The five villages have been keeping up pretty good relationships with each other and often have joint efforts in situations that involve cross-national criminals and such.

The setting is the Chunin exams that ironically, all of the offspring of the characters are competing in, taking place in whatever village you like. During the exams, three cloaked teams from a rather unknown village are seemingly blowing everybody out of the water with strictly close-combat, revealing as little about their full abilities as possible. The disturbing part, even if it's legal in the Chunin exams, is that they will kill without hesitation or remorse. Whether there will be character deaths of the children is up to you.

During the final stage, one of the mysterious genin wielding a triple-bladed scythe begins unleashing moves far beyond the level of even advanced genin or chunin and not being able to die no matter how many hits he/she takes. Unknown, she also has the Earth Grudge kinjutsu.

In another fight, one shows the ability to manipulate fire, blue fire, and black lightning not with hand-signs, but with simple, agile movements.

Another fight has one genin shaking off whatever is thrown at 'em with hardly any effect, and wields a massive blade attached to a gun that launches explosive senbon needles, as well as demonstrating devastating Tsunade-level strength.

The fourth one is able to manipulate gravity with a wave of his hand or blink of an eye, increasing the gravity to flatten opponents or decreasing it to where they float uncontrollably.

The fifth one is able to expend massive amounts of chakra in a jutsu that turns the entire arena into a sphere of water and is able to freely move and breathe in it. Think of the Blitzball aqua sphere in Final Fantasy X. Also shows that she's a cannibal.

The sixth one is able to sprint at insane speeds, teleport from spot to spot, shrugs off normally fatal wounds, show superhuman strength and reflexes, and has the ability to use the Raikage's 'Lightning Armor' technique.

The seventh one shows amazing speed and acrobatics, as well as able to see and count the thousands of senbon needles launched by her opponent, able to move through shadows, as well as pin people by their shadows with kunai, and reveals herself to have a bloodsucking fetish when she goes all draculina on her opponent. Her most disturbing ability is temporarily raising from the dead those whose blood she's drank. (Spoiler: She can raise thousands.)

The eighth one stuns many by using both the Boil and Lava release, as well as showing skills with Scorch and Ranton, showing that she has five natural affinities. She also shows incredible skill with two large blades that are attached at the ends by a long, extendable chain.

The ninth and last one shows genius intellect, as well as similar abilities to the draculina and the immortal, with expert kenjutsu and bojutsu skills, the ability to rearrange the carbon atoms in his/her body to deflect any attack, to teleport instantly across short distances, and breath electrified fire, as well as sprout scaly, razor sharp, bone-like wings and tail.

While these abilities are nothing short of amazing and incomprehensible, another unsettling thing is that when the mysterious nine stop hiding their chakra, it shows that they all have kage levels of chakra. With all of their first round opponents killed, they come together and reveal their identities in the order that they fought.

A beautiful, tanned, orange-eyed woman about 6'4 with mint-green silver-edged hair- the rape child of Hidan and Fu; Hifu

A beautiful, black haired woman with an aristocratic posture and cold, brown eyes- she goes by Azula

A pale skinned, roughly attractive girl with purple eyes- goes by 'IBRS'(sounds like I-bris)

A red-haired man with cold, grey eyes- Uzumaki Reidarch

An anthropomorphic shark-woman- daughter of Kisame Hoshigaki and the ocean spirit, Leviathan; Sedna

A muscular, dark-skinned man of 7'3 with yellow eyes- Z, the 'Lightning Bolt', abandoned bastard son of Third Raikage and Mabui's mother.

A beautiful death goddess with pale, blond hair- Arfoire Akashiya Nii

A tanned, auburn-haired, green and grey eyed beauty- goes by Nariko Terumi

A blond-haired, shade-wearing man and dragon sage- 'The Boss' (you can make up his name)

With their grand introduction made, they declare their goal is the complete and utter destruction of the Shinobi world. They are the 'Sins of the Fathers'

As some of you have probably noticed, some of these characters are meant to look like cameos of others. I hope, with this new group, that instead of it being like in canon with most of Akatsuki, these members will be explored to see how they developed into who they are. Each one of these young adults were the result of being conceived in, or experienced, a terrible act, or are latent victims of something their fathers had committed that was then thrown onto their shoulders, birthing them into Sin and wiping away all signs of innocence. These girls and guys know what the group's goal is, and they all have their own story, their own reasons, that drive them on. They're a tight-knit group of victims with shared experiences and wish to make each other's dreams come true, and collectively, that is the end of the shinobi world. This is what makes them so much more dangerous than Akatsuki; they're tight like family and lovers, not disgruntled mercenaries. These SotF members are similar to the women in the Beauty & Beast Corps from Metal Gear Solid 4.

Also, with their target being the entire Shinobi world, that means there's no one place that they'll strike in a predictable time or manner, giving them much more freedom to move with than the Akatsuki who were after just the Jinchuuriki. I hope this will also give the author more room to work with so he/she doesn't get stumped in one place. Plus, with the main cast of Naruto Shippuden having paired up with a significant other that I refused to disclose, that means that you get to make your own dream pairing pretty much..unless it's yaoi, then that's a no go. If you want to have somebody gay, go ahead, but please, nothing heavy, AND NO SASUKE/NARUTO! That mpreg stuff I've seen is horrendous and it's just impossible. Those two liking each other like that is like diesel fuel, fertilizer, and fire getting along.

Hopefully, now that you've read it, I'd like you to think on it and tell me what you think, and I hope somebody takes me up on this challenge cuz I hate being able to think about it but not have the time to write it out myself. If you have any questions or wish to take up this challenge, please just PM me. I'm bound to answer it within that day.


End file.
